


Living a Dream

by meyari



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt by shiny_glor_chan: DCU, Jason Todd/Tim Drake, first time Jason lets Tim top.  That just about sums this one up, with the addition of Poison Ivy's sex pollen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living a Dream

It was way too late when Jason made his way back to his crappy apartment. The night had gone pretty well overall, despite interference in his agendas from Batman. Dick was living up to his name in a very big way. As he let himself in he was far more focused on thoughts of beer-food-sleep, which probably explained why he didn't realize someone was in his apartment for a few seconds. Even after he heard the sound of someone else there he had a hard time believing it. It sure as hell didn't sound like your standard assassin or even a nut job.

"The fuck?"

Jason turned from the fridge to stare into the dark living room for the source of the pained panting. Whoever it was sounded like they were on the verge of death, which did a good job lowering his heart rate but still. That someone could get in here without him noticing said he needed to work on the security system or at least get his head out of his ass.

"Jay-son…"

Jason stiffened. Tim's voice was barely recognizable. He had no idea what had happened that the little freak would come to him instead of Dick but it had to be serious. Jason sauntered over because there was no point in letting Tim see him freaked out. He did have a reputation to protect. He started chuckling once he rounded the couch to where Tim sat crumpled in a dark corner.

It looked like Ivy had gotten out during the night. Tim's face was streaked with that sparkly golden pollen of hers. Sweat had cut tracks though the pollen and he'd obviously tried to rub some of it off but there was still a ton of it on his face and torso. Tim didn't seem aware of that. His hands were busy in his pants dealing with the 'problem' she'd caused.

"Hey Baby Bird," Jason said, smirking at him. "Having fun down there?"

"No," Tim gasped. "Hurts. Not the normal. Fuck, can't… hurts!"

Tim shuddered, his face screwing up enough to crumple the mask. He did look like he was in pain. Jason wouldn't be surprised if Ivy had come up with a new version that caused more than sexual arousal. She did like tormenting the boys, after all.

Jason sighed, went and put his helmet back on so that he wouldn't get infected with the damned pollen. Then he hauled Tim into the bathroom for a proper scrub-down. With as much as he had on his face and body, he wasn't going to come down anytime soon. Of course if it didn't come off he was likely to get an allergic reaction so it was shower time, no matter how unhappy Timmy was about it. Tim whimpered and struggled, trying to get Jason to take off the helmet, to let him touch, to do anything besides stand in the spray and let Jason scrub his body clean. The uniform peeled off of him pretty easily, letting Jason scrub the last of the pollen out of his hair and off of his hands.

"Want you!" Tim whimpered as he tried yet again to grab Jason and pull his wet clothes off. "Come on, Jay!"

"Nothing doing, Baby Bird," Jason said. "You're not touching me until you're fucking clean. Whatever sort of pollen this is, I'm not getting it."

"Asshole!" Tim swore as he struggled harder. "Damn it, I am clean!"

His face still sparkled slightly in the light from the bare bulb over Jason's sink. Tim spluttered as Jason shoved his face into the spray, cleaning the last of the pollen and soap off. It was still in Tim's system, making his cock visibly throb but with the pollen off Tim would have a better chance of getting over it. Tim barely let Jason toss a towel at him before he was using all of his skills to shove Jay back against the bathroom wall. It creaked under their combined weight, threatening to tumble them into the bedroom.

"Just let me," Tim begged. His voice was broken and as harsh as anything the Bat ever uttered. "Let me, let me, please, fuck it, Jaaaay~!"

Jason groaned as Tim ripped at his sopping clothes. Tim stripped him down but left the helmet on when his wet fingers couldn't get purchase on it. He kept begging in that broken Bat voice. Every damned word he said sent chills through Jason. He sounded way too fucking much like Bruce for Jason to resist. Jason shut his eyes at Tim's latest growl, grabbed the lube and shoved it into his groping hands.

Tim's moan at that implicit permission cut straight through Jason. His heart pounded and all the blood in his head flowed straight to his groin. Tim barely bothered to slick his cock up before whirling Jason around and shoving in hard. Jason gasped and pushed back just as hard. He shut his eyes and let the old, old fantasy flow. The way Tim growled and grunted in a much too deep for him register was perfect.

"Yeah! That's it!" Jason growled as he let Tim pound his way to relief. "Do it! Come on, take me!"

"Jason…"

Jason came just from that dangerous, animal growl. It was like Bruce was really there. The hands in his mind were bigger and he was smaller, more Tim's size. The pleasure-pain was the same as his old fantasies. Tim shouted and came hard, pulling out to spray all over Jason's back. Jason shuddered, licking his lips and tasting sweat before turning back to Tim who was swaying like he was going to fall any second. He still hadn't gone soft. Jason grinned behind his helmet.

"So, next time in bed?" Jason asked, pulling the catches open so he could take off the mask.

"S-sorry…" Tim panted. He looked ashamed but his voice was still too deep.

"Don't be," Jason chuckled. "Just return the favor. Come on, Baby Bird. I think you have an itch to scratch."

Tim shuddered and launched himself into Jason's arms so hard that he dropped the helmet. Jason kissed him back, hoping in the back of his mind that the effect on Tim's vocal chords would last a while. He could live out a few of his more twisted fantasies with Tim like this.


End file.
